Random chat room
by fluffy34
Summary: some of the TMM cast notice how i said some... talks on a chat room.. i was bored and needed to do something and not HW... so rated T for swearing


**I had to edit it but it still has the same plot and stuff but edited to make it less scripty if that is a word but i tried and failed in some spots but if you ignore the so-in-so says this spot then it may seem funnier. … meh but anywho enjoy!**

**Disclaimer… I do not own TMM**

**Treesrock5: Masaya**

**Imgod101: Deep Blue**

**Strawberryplz3: Ichigo**

**hiKeneko-chan2: Kisshu**

**alienmastermind1: Pai**

**knight465: Blue knight (yes blue-baka is in it… its random…)**

**Oldhag-ichigo~34: Taruto**

**Seaweed9: lettuce**

**Fluffy34: ME!**

-chat room-

-strawberryplz3 joined the chat room-

-Treerocks5 joined the chat room-

*HI MASAYA!*, strawberryplz3 typed on her computer.

*hi Ichigo.*, treerocks5 replied.

*aww whats with the bland hello?*, strawberry3 slowly typed.

*oh nothing just tired*

-hiKeneko-chan2 joined the chat room-

*hi keneko-chan!* hiKeneko-chan2 typed happily.

*go away Kisshu….* strawberryplz3 slammed into her keyboard.

-alienmastermind1 joined the chat room-

*did pai just join?* treesrock5 typed rhetorically.

*no… I was never here…* alienmastermind1 replied sarcastically.

*oh ok! Jk…* treesrock5 rolled his eyes.

-oldhag-ichigo~34 joined the chat room-

*old hag*, oldhag-ichigo~34 mischievously typed.

*SHORTY!* strawberryplz3 typed angrily.

-knight465 joined the chat room-

*GUYS!... I got a haircut… and DEEP BLUE LAUGHED AT ME! X(* knight465 complained.

*really?* alienmastermind1 sarcastically typed.

*and we care why?* hiKeneko-chan2 replied.

*aw. It okay blue0-chan* strawberryplz3 sympathetically typed.

*yeah… bet it looks stupid* hiKeneko-chan2 joked.

-imgod101 joined the chat room-

*greeting mortals who are all FUCKING PIECES OF SHITS! WHO TOOK MY SWORD AND PAINTED IT PINK!* imgod101 angrily typed.

*I told U! not to leave stuff around! but nooooooooooooooooooo! No one listens to me!* treesrock5 sighingly **(A.N I know sighingly is not a word but it is now! XD)** typed back.

*did you type something?* alienmastermind1 ignored treesrock5.

*no… I don't think so? (shrug) anywho WHO DID IT!* imgod101 typed.

* …. Um me and pudding did… minto gave us candy and told us too… for 'dumping her'* oldhag-ichigo~34 confessed.

* THAT BITCH! ICHIGO! Tell me where Minto lives… I forgot… must! Get! Payback! TEPEE HER HOUSE!* imgod101 typed ploddingly.

* tepee all the houses!* hiKeneko-chan2 joked.

* you do realize that minto lives in a mansion which is not hard to find….* alienmastermind1 owned imgod101.

*i… (poker face) I'll be back.* imgod101 slowly typed in defeat.

-imgod101 left the chat room-

*well… what now?* treesrock5

*hey I just meet you and this is crazy, but I despise you, so die already~* hiKeneko-chan2 happily typed **(A.N yes I changed the lyrics because this sounded better).**

*KISSHU!* strawberryplz3 slammed into her keyboard.

* that was pretty good.* alienmastermind1 congratulated hiKeneko-chan2

* lol! Ikr!* oldhag-ichigo~34: agreed.

* that hurt… but funny* treesrock5 sadly typed back.

* blue-chan? WHERE ARE U!* strawberryplz3 typed out.

* dead… * knight465 blandly replied.

* OMG THEY KILLED BLUE KNIGHT!* strawberryplz3 joked.

-imgod101 joined the chat room-

* you bastard* imgod101 pitched in.

-imgod101 left the chat room-

* 0_o* strawberryplz3 typed in a face.

* he probably was passing a computer, logged on and saw the recent chat… or he really is a god* hiKeneko-chan2 considered.

-imgod101 joined the chat room-

* damn straight I am! And I am back from 'decorating' mint bitch's house* imgod101 typed evilly.

* HOW DID YOU JOIN?* strawberryplz3 asked.

* … how do I what?* imgod101 confusingly typed back.

* I think she means when you were decorating minto's house you joined on said something and left..* alienmastermind1 summarized.

* OH! I tossed toilet paper allover her house, found out the door was unlocked and saw her computer, hacked it, logged on to chat room and yeah… simple!* imgod101 explained.

* doesn't sound simple* knight465 doubted.

* did you look at pictures of minto regretting dumping her?* strawberryplz3 joked.

-imgod101 kicks strawberryplz3-

* YOU KICKED ME!* strawberryplz3 stated the obvious.

* you don't say~* imgod101 happily typed back.

* yup* oldhag-ichigo~34 agreed.

* well did you* alienmastermind1 asks.

* no but I did see some embarrassing pictures of Ichigo… like that one time and the swim suit~* imgod101 excitedly typed.

* (nosebleed) best. Day. Ever* treesrock5 typed excitedly.

* (brofist)* hiKeneko-chan2 agreed.

* I don't get it..* oldhag-ichigo~34 wondered.

* wa wa wa waaaaaa* imgod101 singingly typed.

* NU!* oldhag-ichigo~34 grumply typed.

* to young… come back in the future..* alienmastermind1 typed.

-seaweed9 joined the chat room-

* LETTUCE FINALLY A GIRL!* strawberryplz3 typed happily.

* everyone! Stare at pai!* imgod101 joked.

* (stares at pai) soooooo* hiKeneko-chan2 joins.

* (follows along)* knight465 followed.

* pai~ XD* oldhag-ichigo34 smiled.

* ano… who is on right now?* seaweed9 asks.

* masaya…* treesrock5 replied.

* Kisshu* hiKeneko-chan2 replied.

* Taruto* oldhag-ichigo~34 replied.

*Pai* alienmastermind1 replied.

* some awesome person…* imgod101 replied differently.

* who* seaweed9 asks.

* THE EARTH IS MINE! DIE! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPOSES ME!* imgod101 typed.

* … oh? I still don't know….* seaweed9 asks again.

* (facepalm) okay sooo… I dated mint* imgod101 sighs.

* oh! Deep Blue-san* seaweed9 replies.

* and the award for dumb person goes to* hiKeneko-chan2 joked.

* pai's girlfriend* oldhag-ichigo~34 joins in.

* (presents award)* imgod101 follows along.

* p-pai's girlfriend?* seaweed9 blushes.

* SHUT UP!* alienmastermind1 types angrily.

* NEVAH!* imgod101 replies defiantly.

* WHAT HE SAID!* hiKeneko-chan2 follows.

* random question… what is your name* knight465 asks.

* what is yours* treesrock5 asks back.

* i-I don't know that! (falls off bridge)* knight465 jokes.

* hey lettuce.. where is pudding, I know where minto is… but where is Zackro?* strawberryplz3 wonders.

* pudding is taking care of her family, and Zackro is modeling* seaweed9 replies.

* I am going to go… getting tired.. night!* oldhag-ichigo~34 states.

-oldhag-ichigo34 left the chat room-

* The kids gone.. Get the weed~* imgod101 jokes.

* really…* strawberryplz3 asks

* no! not weed! BEER AND BACON* hiKeneko-chan2 jokes back.

*or bacon and beer* imgod101 replies.

* guys really* alienmastermind1 clutches his forehead.

* no not really… JK!* imgod101 smiles.

* … thank you dumb ass* treesrock5 replies.

* your welcome senior smart fuck!* imgod101 insults.

* anytime dictator dick head!* treesrock5 insults back.

* fuck you fat ass* imgod101 sneers.

* BOTH OF YOU STFU! Not Masaya…* strawberryplz3 interrupts.

* thanks Ichigo* treesrock5 thanked.

* (facepalm)* alienmastermind1 sighed.

* you gotta admit… some of those insults were kinda cool* hiKeneko-chan2 encourages.

* I do desire we'd be better strangers… tree hugger :p* imgod101 insults.

* Hag of all despite!* treesrock5 insults.

* not the Shakespeare!* alienmastermind1 groans.

* leave thy name bibble babble* imgod101 insults.

* you are strangely troublesome* treesrock5 insults.

* Thou misshapen dick!* imgod101 insults.

* WHAT! you-You juggler! you canker-blossom!* treesrock5 insults.

* (gets the popcorn)* hiKeneko-chan2 watches.

* um… how long will this go on..* alienmastermind1 asks.

*: till either of us runs out of insults…* treesrock5 replies.

* I wonder that you will still be talking. Nobody marks you..* imgod101 insults.

* Out of my sight! thou dost infect my eyes.* treesrock5 insults.

* I shall laugh myself to death at this puppy-headed monster!* imgod101 sneers.

* Go hang yourself, you naughty mocking uncle!* treesrock5 growls.

*I have a good one ahem…I shall cut out your tongue. 'Tis no matter, I shall speak as much wit as thou afterwards* imgod101 insults bitterly.

* ouch… and the winner is deep Blue* alienmastermind1 states.

* well that was fun but I am going off to bed…* treesrock5 replies.

-treesrock5 left the chat room-

-strawberryplz3 left the chat room-

* well I am leaving too* hiKneko-chan2 yawns.

- hiKneko-chan2 left the chat room-

* …Im out* imgod101 sighs.

-imgod101 left the chat room-

* sigh me too sorry lettuce and blue knight* alienmastermind1 states.

-knight465 left the chat room some time ago but no one noticed..-

* oh* alienmastermind1 replies.

* its okay ttyl* seaweed9 suggested.

* sure* alienmastermind1 agrees.

-alienmastermind1 left the chat room-

-seaweed9 left the chat room-

**EDITED! Someone who is an eliminator (which I now know what that is) said I am breaking some of the rules. Not naming who because I don't want to offend anybody so I tried to edit it while keeping in the funnies. Someone wants me to do another one… should i? R&R PLEASE! **

**RANDOMNESS! Sorry but I had too… I was soooooooooo bored! And yeah… I actually had to look up some insults! The only one I remember it the I desire we be better strangers one… yeah… 7 pages wow… so hopefully I did the user names right… deep-baka Kisshu-kun masaya Ichigo were all easy… but pai Taruto and lettuce weren't… lol and I forgot about blue knight no one care about him so meh**


End file.
